


Aloha, Beautiful

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader attends Hawaii con and makes a point of lei’ing Rob, in more ways than one.





	Aloha, Beautiful

“Aloha, beautiful,” Rob grinned as you approached him. You rolled your eyes, smiling at the way he had been greeting you the entire time you had been in Hawaii. Tonight, you were in charge of handing out lei’s to everyone who would perform tonight.

“Here Rob,” you giggled as you reached up to place the lei over his head, “gotta match with everyone else.”

“Did I just get lei’d?” He asked with a sly grin. It wasn’t the first time within the past few minutes you had heard the lei joke. However, when he was the one to use it, it made you feel less annoyed and a lot more intrigued.

“You did,” you replied, “and you also made a really bad joke.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“It really was.”

“Well, maybe I can ask you the same question later, in a different context.” He replied, raising a brow at you.

He had caught you off guard with his comment, but you could tell by the way that he was looking at you that he meant it. There had always been un unspoken sexual tension between the two of you, and the lame comments came easily. You usually brushed his flirtations off as a joke, but maybe it was the fact that you were in Hawaii, or the fact that he looked ridiculously amazing in those white pants that he was wearing tonight; you couldn’t help but consider flirting back a little.

“I can’t wait,” you teased before turning to walk away from him.

* * *

You maybe didn’t expect for your joke to really mean anything. But, apparently, Rob hadn’t forgotten it. By the end of the night, after the concert was over and everyone had dispersed to their own rooms, Rob was leading you back to his, and you were following willingly. 

To say that you didn’t constantly think about what it would be like to be with him, was a lie. You only hoped that the exchange from earlier might finally lead to something.

And, here you were; excited over the possibility that your constant flirting would actually get you laid finally.

“You look so beautiful with that flower in your hair,” he whispered as he pulled you into his room, “but I think you’d look even better on your knees with my hands in your hair.”

You pressed him against the wall then, letting your hands explore his chest as you kissed him heatedly. You could feel his hardness against you as you moved against him, and you wanted nothing more than to please the man. You reached for his jeans; unbuckling his belt and working at the button and zipper quickly. When you had them undone finally, you reached a hand into boxers, grasping his cock and stroking him gently. He pulled his mouth from yours, letting out a groan of approval now that he had your hand on him.

“How often have you thought about me having you in my mouth,” you teased as you continued to stroke him.

“More often than I care to admit,” he replied.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, pressing your mouth against his ear, “then maybe we should find out if it’s everything you dreamt it would be.” 

He nodded at your words; eyes closed and mouth hanging open as you continued to touch him. You kissed him on the mouth again; teasing his tongue with yours as you thumbed at the tip of his cock. You felt him tremble against you as he let out another groan.

You removed your hand from him, focusing now on getting his jeans and boxers off. He helped you remove his clothing, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Just the sight of him in front of you like this excited you and you immediately dropped to your knees in front of him. Your first reaction was to go for those amazing hipbones that you always wanted to explore. You placed your mouth against one side, kissing and licking at the crease for a moment. You made sure to nip at his skin there, eliciting a loud gasp from him. You glanced up to look at his face; his mouth still agape as he watched you work at his hip. 

When you had licked and teased him for a while, you turned your attention to what he really wanted. You placed your hands against those gorgeous hip bones as you lead him to your mouth, licking your lips while looking up at him before taking him in. 

He groaned again as you put your mouth around him, sucking and licking. He dropped his head back and you heard it hit the wall behind him, not even fazing him. 

You began to bob your head, letting your mouth work against his length. After a moment, you hesitantly moved a hand from its place against his hip, wrapping it around the base of his cock so that you could stroke him as you moved your mouth against him. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” he moaned, his head still leaned back, eyes closed, and a look of bliss across his face. You couldn’t help but continue to stare up at him still, wanting to see him come undone for you. “So good, baby…” he muttered.

You felt him run a hand through your hair gently. You pulled away, lickig at his slit before taking him in your mouth again, this time hollowing your cheeks each time you pulled back. He suddenly put both hands in your hair and you felt him grip tightly, his fingers tangled. Before you could think, you felt him tug at your hair, leading you back and then promptly pulling your head back toward him. You moaned around him at the feeling of having him pull at your hair, surprising yourself that it was a turn on for you. 

“Oh god,” he mumbled as he felt you hum around his cock. He continued to lead you, tightening his grip on your hair as you bobbed against him, still sucking each time you pulled back. You stopped your movements for a moment, resisting his grip on you and you took a second to pull him from your mouth, focusing now on licking along his length slowly, swirling your tongue around his tip,  before you returned him to your mouth. 

He loosened his grip on you, now running his fingers through your hair again as you went back to sucking him. “Oh jesus Y/N,” he groaned. He tightened his grip on your hair again, tugging at you and leading you back a little faster now. You knew he was close by the way he was helping you pick up pace, so you gripped your hand around him again, and let him take control. Before long, he was fucking your mouth, pulling at your hair to the point where you were groaning around him again, the vibrations causing him to moan out loud. 

“I’m going to-” he gasped, unable to finish his sentence as you sucked harder and teased him. 

You felt him tug back at your hair with both hands, almost as if he were trying to pull you away, and you knew he was going to cum. You gripped his hips again, pulling him against your face to let him know how badly you wanted to taste him. When he realized you weren’t moving away, he looked down at you and you met his gaze. 

You smiled as he came, his eyes fluttering closed, mouth dropping open as he let out a low moan, cursing under his breath as his body shook. You swallowed around him, working him through his orgasm before removing your mouth from him with a loud pop.

You took a moment to collect yourself before standing up, pressing him back against the wall to kiss him again. 

“Oh god,” you said softly, “you look so amazing when you come in my mouth. That was fun.”

“Give me a moment,” he laughed, “I’m not done with you.”

“Oh?” you grinned, letting your hand stroke along his cock again which caused him to shudder.

“I made a really great lei joke earlier, and I intend to make sure it didn’t go to waste.”


End file.
